Guardian Chronicles 2: Bane of the Autobots
by StSE
Summary: G1: When human creativity and the greatest stealth Seeker ever built are hand-in-hand, the Autobots better watch their backs - and tires for that matter! Captures/kidnappings/interrogations/sick practical jokes and a true twist at the end.
1. Intelligence gathering

_**Note: **__This is part of my rewrite of the series. I've added yet more combat/action scenes as well as some very deep psych scenes. I hope you enjoy as I try to fully develop the character of Raptor!_

_**Raptor the Character: **__F-22 stealth Seeker, built by G1 Starscream in __**Raptor Chronicles 1: The Beginning. **__She was animated using a 'human spark', thus thinks and feels in a human way - not a Cybertronian way._

**Intelligence**

The buzzing sensation at the back of her mind continued. It was beginning to interfere with her enjoyment of the surf rolling in! Would it ever truly stop! She silently complained.

At first she had thought that this 'buzzing' was just part of her vast sensory array input, and that it would straighten out and become second nature like the rest of it had. But it hadn't, it was getting obnoxious! And since their 'lessons', the relationship between her and Scream had settled into an almost equal partnership type deal. Nope, no romance (in human terms), but at least some kind of unspoken mutual agreement had been unconsciously made. This made tolerating the boisterous arrogant Geek, just a little easier.

She leaned back against the cliff, watching the seagulls peck the ground at her thrusters. "Commander?" she inquired, wondering if he was close enough to talk.

"What" he answered from his perch higher up the cliff.

"I've had this strange buzzing sensation for weeks, it won't go away. What IS IT?" she asked.

"A buzzing sensation, kind've at the base of your sensory awareness?"

"Yep."

"Oh, that's just the satellites beaming down data to the internet and other systems."

"You mean; I've got DSL??"

"Duh, you imbecile! Now you're not going to go rantin' and ravin' that you just CAN'T have internet connection in your head – are you?" he snickered, reminded her of her initial reaction to her radio.

"No," she mused "So how do I go about accessing the internet from 'my head'?"

"I guess, just picture a computer screen – and go with it.." he snickered, having gotten used to her human need to visualize everything.

**Websurfing**

She sat back, thought about it for a while, before deciding to try it. It didn't take long for the Internet access to open in her meta-processor. Soon she was surfing the news data on Yahoo. Several stories caused her to jump in concern. She read them further, then searched the web, cross-referencing.

"Um, Scream, do you bother with the Internet much?"

"Only when I'm lookin' for something, boring research was always Soundwave's job title. Air Command had better things to do.." he snickered as he thought of the big blue mech with the lack of personality.

"Well, hate to tell you this, but our little party at the military base is all over the net!" she informed him. "And both the Autobots and U.S. military have put some pretty big incentives out there for information in finding me!"

Scream jumped down, laughing hysterically. Even Galvatron couldn't outdo his little creation! Then he thought about it. If it's all over the net, then Soundwave's bound to have come across it. At first the idea of Galvatron starting a hunt for her worried him, but then, Galvatron couldn't sneak much of a force past Earth's security perimeter. So he may have sent one or two to investigate this little story! Probably, that fool Cyclonus!

"So how does it feel to be this world's most Wanted Transformer?" he snickered

She snorted, and used his leg to help her get on her thrusters. "I guess it's to be expected, hmm?" Her brilliant red optics met his. "So what's our next little party going to be?"

He knew that she'd been getting more and more impatient about testing herself in a real battle, and he knew whom she wanted to do that with. He grinned. Yes, the Autobots will make good training targets for her. Who would miss a few of them anyways? He put his hands on her intakes, rubbing them almost lovingly. "Are you ready to learn how to spy? Learn how to be unseen as an assassin?"

She grinned, "Any time"

He rolled his optics like he was considering a good target. "How about studying the layout of Autobot city? Think you could do it – without being detected?"

She actually squealed in happiness! _Damn, if all Decepticons were as eager as this one_……Starscream thought. "Now, I want you to understand – we take no direct action against them – just watch them!"

She laughed, "You cannot fight an enemy – until you know that enemy"

Damn, this femme could possibly make him Hetero! Well – he glanced at her dull air frame – maybe not. He grinned at her as he informed her they'd leave at dusk.

**Target in sight..**

They flew high over the Pacific, their target locked in. Raptor having to slow down, since her cruising speed was much faster than Scream could maintain, without using his afterburners. As they approached the Western plains and deserts of North America, Starscream peeled off and angled towards his original hangar base on the Plateau. He was not equipped for the stealth capabilities that she had. Before they separated ways, he reiterated the no-attack order, and gave her advice about spy tactics. Though most of the tactics she would have to develop on her own – since no Decepticon in history had her combined capabilities.

She flew on, unafraid, and full of anticipation. As she neared the Autobots earth base, she activated her cloaking – and cruised in with muffled engines. She circled the city like a vulture, her highly focused IR vision picking out the individual Mechs and humans – as they slumbered unawares. Not quite ready to set foot in the city, she picked a location on a cliff face, overlooking the entire valley.

Settling into her perch, she folded herself in a position which would be comfortable for hours on end, making sure to keep her cloaking on at all times – and began to scan all frequencies as well as internet connects. She was so close, that she could even listen in on verbal conversations!

**Frustration..**

"Any leads?" Optimus Prime asked from his base on Cybertron.

"Nothing, the Raptor-con's disappeared like a ghost!" Rodimus banged his fist on the console in frustration. "The Aerialbots have searched every quadrant they can, and so have most of this planet's countries – nothing!"

"Eventually, the Raptor-con will make another move. Be patient, we'll find it!" Optimus consoled his Earth Commander. But he was worried; no Decepticon had ever shown this much talent and stealth, and the ramifications of not catching this one worried him.

"Akkkk, I know Optimus," the large orange mech sighed, "I just don't have your patience, and I can't believe this 'con is able to disappear into thin air like that!"

"Keep me posted.."

"Sure thing, Earth out".. Rodimus swung around the consol, pacing in his frustration. He felt like such a loser, not able to even find one obnoxious 'con – and how had this one even gotten past Earth Security in the first place?!

"Is the Raptor-con still getting your goat?" Kup's old voice entered upon his anger. The old Autobot always seemed to know what was in Rodimus' mind!

"Ya, can't believe we can't find the con!" he whined.

"You want to know what's even more Ironic?" Kup asked in that – I-know-you're-going-to-ask-and-then-kick-yourself-for-not-thinking-it-yourself tone of voice.

"Not really, but you're going to tell me anyways.."

"What's even more Ironic; is that no one here seems to want to admit that it's a femme Decepticon!" he laughed, "Back in the day, there were femmes who could fight. Like Elita One, Night hawk – "

"I get it – I get it!" Rodimus interrupted him. "But the Decepticons don't DO femmes! It's not their game!"

"Well, it appears that time maybe changing – my boy!" Kup said, almost gleefully. He slapped the younger mech on the shoulder armor. "Maybe you should go take a drive, get your meta off things…"

**Planning Mischief.**

Raptor heard and saw the whole conversation between the two Autobot leaders. The reaction of the orange 'bot was highly entertaining to her; causing her to struggle to stay silent on her perch. They're calling me the 'Raptor-con' – now that's so funny!! If they only realized how close to my true name they'd accidentally gotten….she snickered. Then, she spotted some movement overhead. Some strange aircraft she'd never seen before flew high above.

Interested, she focused in. As the UFO filled her optics, she studied it's smooth, rounded form, as she noticed the Decepticon symbol. Ah, so more hunters have indeed joined the party! She thought smugly.

Headlights coming out of the city caught her attention; it was the orange Commander out for a drive. And from the looks of it, he had a slight case of road rage. She laughed as she watched him fly up the mountain pass – rubber peeling. From her location she could smell the odor of burning rubber. _I know I've been ordered not to have any direct conflict? But indirect could be interesting._

She jumped off her ledge, transforming in a blink – always careful to maintain the cloaking. Couldn't forget that Decepticon up top! As she flew silently after the frustrated orange Autobot – who would've never believed that the one he was so frustrated in NOT finding – was tracking him, less than half-a-click behind.

She thought about some of the fun pranks that humans did. What could she do to him? She wanted at little fun, at his expense, of course. But preferably fun that couldn't be traced directly to her. Hmmm, ideas for pranks rolled through her mind – then she found the perfect one! She banked hard starboard – and headed for that old factory she had seen on the flight in.

She landed near its old buildings, Yep, a machinery company. Should have what I'm looking for! She quietly entered one of the main buildings, she had been right! Rusted bolts and screws were strewn around and heaped in waste barrels. Ahh, PERFECT! She purred to herself as she grabbed a few handfuls of sharp screws and stored them in a small bin within one of her bays.

**Accidental Encounter..**

As she teleported out of the factory she almost slammed into the Decepticon Sweeps. He was shocked at the swift, sudden wind that blew by his port side. But his sensors detected nothing of the cloaked Seeker, which confused him. Raptor thought she'd have some more fun with the confused Sweeps – seeing as how Scream hadn't said any orders about directly messing with Decepticons, just Autobots.

She circled silently, coming up under the unwary Sweep. Then she floored her afterburners and flew straight up in front of him. She was careful not to go supersonic – the Autobots would surely hear the sonic boom – but the turbulence from her plasma engines caused the Sweep much sorrow. He was barely able to right himself and stay aloft.

"Now what in the slaggin' was that?" Scourge griped, "I hate blasted Earth air currents! Sloggin' things are so unpredictable!"

'_Not as unpredictable as a Decepticon femme'_ Raptor said to him over his internal frequency.

"Sloggers!" he bellowed "Show yourself!"

'_Why should I bother to do that, when watching you make a fool outt've yourself is so MUCH fun?'_

'If you call yourself a Decepticon, and then show yourself – I am part of the mighty Galvatron's elite guard!'

Feminim laughter filled the frequency_. 'You poor fool, if Galvatron's army was so mighty and feared – then why is your base on the dead planet of Charr?'_

'_I will kill you for your insolence!'_ Scourge screamed as he switched over to radio reply.

'_It's not insolence; it's the facts that are quite obvious to all who care to look' _her voice began to have a consoling ring to it. _'So tell me, why has a lone Decepticon warrior come to Autobot city? And what is the name of the one Decepticon who had the guts to do it?_'

Was she actually complementing him?? _'I'm Scourge, and I've come to bring you back to Charr.'_

'_And if I'm more than happy where I currently am?'_

'_Well, um.._' Scourge couldn't think of what to say.

'_Meet me at these coordinates, in 3 day cycles, at midnight Earth time – we'll talk,'_ the femme voice said. Coordinates transferred - then she was gone.

-----

**The Meeting**

**Rodimus's Bane..**

The rising sun streaked the morning clouds with dancing rays of light. The bright reds and oranges of the growing Sunrise filled Raptor with joy. For she was as free as a bird, Sharp as an Eagle and growing to realize her true power with these Mechs may lay with her mind as much as with the missiles tucked in her belly! She circled lazily, not a care in the world with the cloaking engaged.

She spotted her quarry easily; his bright orange skin shining in the sun's low rays. He was zooming down the back roads at breakneck speed – way too fast for a semi to go! No wonder these bastards have killed so many of us with their negligence! They are totally out of control on our world! She thought in disgust. Preferring to group herself with the species that she once was a member of – not what she was now.

He turned, and she could see the long stretch of curving highway in front of him. PERFECT! She dove in a perfectly angled arc, towards a section of road several miles ahead of the enraged semi. She landed lightly, and tossed a handful of big, long, sharp, rusted old screws in his path. Then she sprang up, transformed and began to leisurely circle – for the best seat in the house. She didn't have long to wait, as he came tearing around the turn.

He passed over her little pile – then continued on for perhaps another mile or two. Then BOOM! Two of his tires blew out, and he rolled over in a crash. Raptor chuckled silently, as she used magnetism to pull up the rest of her little pile from the road surface. She tucked these back into her bin - for future fun - and flew over to see how the Autobot was dealing with his current predicament.

He was slowly transforming, with much groaning. Raptor got a bright idea, to add to his misery, of course! She jammed his radio.

She watched him, as he decided to try to radio base for some assistance. Got nothing but static, tried again, same thing. Gleefully she watched him throw a true hissy-fit there on the road. Boy, this guy is so FUN!!

She tracked him in silent hysterics for the next ten miles, as he had to walk towards home. _Reminds me of all those times I took the keys away from drunken asswipes and made 'em walk home!_ It was so hard to contain her laughter – but she couldn't break her cover!

Finally, she saw another Autobot coming their way. She stopped her short-wave radio interference – and continued observing.

"Hey, Rodimus, where've you been?" a big, blue Semi asked him.

Then this new Autobot noticed his friend's rather beat up appearance, and the fact that he was WALKING home. The blue mech transformed "Sloggers, what happened to YOU?" he asked as he tried to put his arm under his friend to help him out.

Rodimus pushed him away. "Speed and a few blown tires happened to me! What does it look like to you?!" he griped sullenly.

"Why didn't you radio us, so we could send you some assistance?" the blue mech asked. He seemed like the grandfather type…..

"My damned radio's out!" Big Orange complained, to make his point, he tried his radio. Yep, base came in loud and clear – not even a hint of static!

This led to some more cussing from Big Orange – with Big Blue trying to calm him down. Raptor learned that 'Big Blue' was named Ultra Magnus, and he was yet another Autobot military leader.

"You'll be fine, everyone has days like this." Ultra Magnus was consoling Rodimus. He put his arms around the beaten up orange chassis. "You've just got to learn to slow down and be more careful – that's all.."

Well, at least one of these 'leaders' has an inkling of common sense! Raptor harrumphed in her mind as she flew off to return to her perch.

She didn't notice Ultra Magnus looking around quizzically, swearing he'd heard a woman's voice agreeing with him.

**Haunting Autobot City..**

Three days passed swiftly, Raptor busied herself collecting information. She found it incredibly easy to mentally break through their system's firewall, and surf their information at leisure. She found lots of interesting tidbits about the Decepticon history of leadership, as well as fascinating facts concerning some Autobot/Decepticon romances - if you could call it romance! Intercepted messages generated even further intrigue! Here and there she created a little chaos – a girl had to have some fun! Especially, when that 'girl' can teleport into any room, and with her cloaking up – can do what she likes – completely undetectable!

It fascinated her how misplaced tools, emptied shuttle fuel tanks, and mixed-up written orders – could create so much animosity within a close-nit community like these Autobots! Within three days, she had Rodimus ready to quit everything, Perceptor wondering if his meta-processor needed upgrading, and Ultra Magnus with the biggest headache he'd ever had! Optimus Prime had decided to come down personally and take over the search for her. There's a good one!

But in the end, the Autobots she was really after – weren't there. Those Autobots were assigned to another post. So her vengeance would just have to wait a little longer. At least she had overly full power cores, after draining the energon outt've all those shuttles! But that extra energon would soon come in handy! She had even left a little thank you note for Ultra Magnus!

**Scourge..**

She left the Autobot city, and flew towards her pre-arranged meeting point with that Decepticon, Scourge. She had learned much about him from the Autobots database, and was interested to see if it was all true.

Getting to the location in late afternoon, she settled into a convenient spot, still keeping her cloaking engaged. _Granted, if he tries anything – I can teleport out of his reach in the blink of an optic!_ She told herself.

Her sensors picked him up – over 50 miles away. And she quietly tracked his progress with her sensor array. He landed at 11:30 pm – a tad earlier than she'd made arrangements for. She watched him in silence, as he paced back and forth, practicing lines he planned to use on her. _My God! These Decepticons are idiots!_ She laughed to herself. She continued to watch as he became agitated as midnight went by – and no one had apparently showed up.

"How dare she just stand me up!" Scourge ranted "When I get my hands on her I'll-"

"You'll what?" she said out loud.

"What the…" he exclaimed as he whirled around.

She shut off her cloaking, so he could see her leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, and her digit tips drumming lightly against the smooth armor of her arms. "Don't let me interrupt you; I'm very interested in knowing what you're going to do – IF – you can get your claws on me?"

He stammered, unsure of how to handle this situation.

She smiled warmly, her crimson optics gleaming. She approached him, holding herself tall and proud. She reached up and put her hands on his humped shoulders, peering directly into his red optics. "Now, if I were in your position, I'd apologize for my comments, and then blame them on my nerves of anticipation in meeting this femme – whom everyone seems to be talking about.." she grinned as he looked at her warily – for she knew from the records, that these Decepticons were accustomed to a rather abusive Commander, and tended to treat each other with little – if any – respect.

Her instinctive dominance and confidence, caused him to react as if she was Galvatron – which is exactly how she had anticipated he'd react. He lowered his head. "I apologize, for my frustration" he stammered. She laughed and slapped him on his wing as if they were old drinking buddies or something.

"Good, now that that is out of the way – let's talk!"

He looked at her in shock; he'd never dealt with a Decepticon like this! She sat down on a large boulder, and motioned for him to join her. As he sat and turned, he realized - in amazement – that she was offering him an energon cube

"Coming all those light years in order to meet with me – must've drained quite a lot of your energy, my friend.." she said in a sultry voice, and gave him a smirk.

He haltingly took the cube, noticing the Sidewinders in the bay that she had stored the energon in. _Yes, this isn't a warrior to trifle with._ he decided, and then slowly sipped the energon as they looked at the stars and talked.

They talked for long astro hours, about Transformer history, future possibilities and many other topics he had never dared openly discuss. She was like none he had ever met before, strong in both meta and chassis – oozing the ambience of a confident warrior. Although, he felt the she could easily match him in combat – he never felt threatened – so unlike what he was accustomed to back on Charr.

As the rays of Dawn encroached on their Night of peace, Scourge felt he understood this Raptor. He knew that though she wasn't interested in coming back to Charr, or even in joining the main Decepticon force – but she seemed to share his deep feelings of injustice concerning the Autobots.

"Scourge," she said, putting her arm over his shoulders and staring into his red orbs. "I know that Cyclonus might consider it a failure on your part – for not returning with me at your side. But it's not; you now know where I stand. I'm a loner, basically a bounty hunter I guess – though my fees are paid by my quarries' souls."

He hesitantly set his hand on her thigh armor, noticing that no heat radiated from her. How very strange…. "Will you ever consider joining us? Combining forces with the great Galvatron?" He would gladly fly with a femme such as her at his wing. She would make a great addition to his Sweeps squadron!

She put her hand over his "One never knows what cards Fate will throw her way. I've always looked at the future as a multitude of possibilities!"

With that, she left him. Not even a whisper in the cold air.

He left Earth that day, and headed back to Charr. And as he flew, he realized he had never found out just how she had even come into being, or any of her history. But that hadn't seemed very important – She seemed to share his Decepticon soul... and that's all that really mattered, wasn't it?

--

Please review..


	2. revenge

**Message**

**Part VIII – Raptor chronicles**

"Hey, Ultra Magnus, is this yours?" Daniel asked as he innocently handed Magnus the disk which he had found in the #1 shuttle. It had the mech's name on it, so the boy figured it was his.

Ultra Magnus leaned down, and let Daniel put it in his hand. He peered at it bemusedly, "Where'd you find this?"

"In the #1 Shuttle, right on the console. Figured it had your name on it – so it must be yours!" Daniel looked up at one of his idols, hoping he'd been right.

Ultra Magnus patted the boy's head, "Thanks for finding it for me, I owe you one!" the boy preened in happiness that he'd helped his big buddy out – then ran to find Grimlock for some childish fun. Ultra Magnus stood up, looking down at the disc in confusion.

"Ultra Magnus, what is it?" the deep voice of Optimus Prime asked from behind him.

"I don't know, this disc has my name on it, but I've never seen it before!" the big blue mech shrugged.

"Guess you've got a secret admirer or something?" Rodimus joked; he was still the youngling inside – even though carrying the matrix for a time had permanently aged his body.

"Well, let's see what's on it! Or is that too personal?" Springer teased.

They went into central control, everyone seeming to fall in behind – interested in this little mystery involving Ultra Magnus. Spike got the honor of putting the disc into the drive.

They all stepped back in shock, when a dull gray/green Seeker with crimson eyes – looked down at them from the screen. The Decepticon insignias shown brightly on her wings, her airframe was lithe and powerful, her feminim facial features shown of both intelligence and intensity. The background behind her was the very control room they stood in now!

The recording seemed to smirk in satisfaction at their shock and horror, as if she'd anticipated it. She began to speak, in a voice that any female news anchor would love to have..

"Greetings Magnus and Optimus, I'm sure you are quite surprised to see me here. Let me introduce myself, I'm Raptor, and by now – I'm quite far away from your city, though I must admit, I've thoroughly enjoyed my time visiting you all!" She leaned foreword, drawing them into her message, her ruby orbs, seeming to stare into each of their sparks. Her tone became low… Threatening…. "By now you've figured out what I am, just not WHY I am, nor why I am here. I can't tell you all of it, for that could easily take too many cycles for the time we have here - but let me assure you: I will only punish those of you who were directly involved in taking life from me."

She leaned back, and chuckled softly, as if something highly amusing had come to her meta; "and Magnus, one favor I may ask?" her voice had saddening changed to one that was sweet and imploring. "Please keep that orange Hothead under control – or he may do something that'll force me to add him to my list.."

The recording ended, and the stunned Autobots looked at each other, in dismay.

"She was in this very room, and we didn't even know it!" Springer blurted out in frustration.

"The question is: How'd she know you two so well? And how did she know I would be here?" Optimus mused, quite frankly, impressed with this Decepticon's obvious talents.

Ultra Magnus and Rodimus looked quizzically at each other. "The only time I've lost control recently, was out on the highway, blowing of steam," the orange mech stammered in disbelief. "Then two of my tires blew, I rolled, then my radio decided not to work. I kind've totally lost it at that point!"

"Then I found him, walking back to base, and his radio WAS working when we checked," his blue friend interjected

Rodimus sighed with disgust at his own actions. "Which just made me blow a fuse again! Took Ultra Magnus a while to calm me down that day.."

"We never could find anymore old screws on the road, which were what blew his tires.." Springer stated, folding his arms and leaning back against the console.

Optimus looked at each one of them, "I'd hazard a guess that this Decepticon was toying with you, seeing how far she could push you until you blew your temper. I doubt those screws were on that road, prior to you leaving the city."

"Very intelligent, very crafty Seeker we've got on our hands. Who has proven she can just waltz into our most secure areas – and shoot a video at her leisure!" the green mech sighed in total disgust.

Optimus nodded his agreement. "And I'm also betting that she's the source of all the chaos around here of late. A very crafty 'con indeed."

"But she said she's only after some of us. Whoever supposedly took her life from her – or something?" Rodimus queried.

"But, I'd say she's very much alive – so it's got to be in her past where whatever happened" Kup's old voice observed as he walked up to join them.

"What's your take on her, old friend?" Ultra Magnus asked him.

Kup reached up and replayed the tape, studying it intensely. "She's deadly serious, and she really believes that some Autobot or Autobots have caused her serious grief in the past. Maybe we have actually done something – and just didn't know it. But whatever the case – it was obviously none of us here at Autobot City."

"Why do you say that, Kup? After all, she caused quite a bit of chaos while she was here," Springer snorted.

Kup shrugged "She was just showing us that she has the ability to control us – without us even knowin' it! With as much stolen munitions she carrying around in just one of her weapons bays – she could've easily destroyed us AND Metroplex – if she'd wanted to. With the imagining arrays that those new F-22's have, you know that she's beyond just a good shot, along with her many proven talents of stealth and espionage. No, she doesn't seem to be a Seeker that leaves many things to chance" heads nodded in agreement. "No, she's after very SPECIFIC Autobots – and with her capabilities and obvious intelligence, we'll have a hard time keeping her targets safe!"

"First we've got to find out who her targets are," Magnus observed.

Optimus nodded; "And then find out WHY they are her targets!"

**Clues**

"I think the thing about Rodimus here, gives us a big clue." Kup said thoughtfully, backing up the recording to that point and playing it again. "And I don't think she left that clue there by accident, either."

He and Optimus had sat around for astro hours throwing ideas around, watching the recording again and again. Discussing the fact that this Seeker must have both cloaking and teleportation abilities – in order to have so easily gotten around undetected. Then Arcee ran in with more bad news, their entire mainframe had been accessed – gone through thoroughly; and all of this happened right beneath their noses.

Eventually Kup left and Ultra Magnus returned. He and Optimus stared long and hard at her still image on the screen. "We can only hope she's not part of Galvatron's army.." Optimus sighed.

"I don't think we'd be able to stop them, if she does join them." Ultra Magnus added, dread filling his tone.

Optimus slammed his hands down in a rare show of emotion. "We've GOT to find her, and find out just what happened to cause all of this!"

----

**Revenge**

After she had finished her teleport back to earth, Raptor knew she'd need to find some energon sources soon. If she went to Scream, he'd wonder how she had used her store up so quickly. So she thought of other possible sources. From her research in the Autobot Mainframe, she knew that every Autobot base had a decent store of energon. But after her little bout' of fun at their Main base – they could be a little more wary.

Nothing a little diversion couldn't change! She decided. And why not hit the Autobots that she was after? It'd be a good test! So she changed her course, and headed towards the San Francisco Base. Been a while since she'd been on the Bay, so a few hours spent there would be most welcome!

**Kup's intuition…**

Optimus looked up from the console as Kup came in. The old Autobot sat down with a humph, and waited for Prime to ask him what was on his mind. This was an old game for Kup that all his friends knew so well…

"Any thoughts on our Raptor-con?" Prime asked him, as he leaned back wearily and rubbed his blue optics from the strain.

'You really want to know? You might not like it!' Kup replied, in his I'm-gonna-tell-ya-something-that-you'll-kick-yourself-for-not-thinking-of tone.

Patiently, Prime nodded.

'Well, I think we're dealing with a human in that Seeker!' he stated.

'Your line of reasoning?' Prime asked.

'Few years back, before we brought you back, there was a case where Springer, Magnus, Arcee and Rodimus had their sparks pulled out of their chassis, and turned them human. Took a lot of figurin' to get them back in their chassis,' he paused, 'Now, if a Decepticon were to use that same machine, they might be able to put a human's spark INTO a transformer chassis!'

Prime nodded, it made sense. Since the Decepticons didn't have access to Vector Sigma – they'd have to come up with another way of getting Sparks to animate new Warriors.

'Now, I'm thinking we're either dealing with a Starscream creation – or a Constructicon creation" Kup continued. 'But this looks more like a Scream job, he's more creative – just look at the Combaticons! That, and there'd be more than one new Decepticon running loose if this was a Constructicon project.'

"Well, if it's one of Starscream's pet projects, then we don't have to worry much about the main Decepticon force getting involved," Prime sighed with relief.

Kup nodded. "And I'm betting this human he used, must've had a friend or relative hurt during one of our skirmishes – and she blames us for it!"

'So we need to go to the records and track all the reported injuries and deaths of humans, related to our activities?' Prime stated, more than asked.

Kup grinned 'Magnus and I already tried that. Do you REALIZE how many people have been hurt during our skirmishes??' his optics got big in emphasis "Since we started operations on earth, there's been a recorded: 2500 injuries and 500 deaths – either indirectly or directly - associated with us."

Prime sighed sadly, he knew there'd always be some civilian casualties associated with war, but he never liked hearing the stats on it. Just too depressing!

"So even if we just look at the fatalities, when you consider that each fatality could have several close up female family members that would be distraught – it just goes into the thousands!" Kup sighed.

"Not the easiest way to find out who this woman was? Now is it," Prime stated glumly.

Kup brightened up. "But now, if we group these fatalities into which incidents occurred with specific groups of Autobots, we can really narrow it down!"

"We've just got to figure out WHICH group of Autobots she's after," Prime restated the original problem

Kup looked dismayed – 'Yep'.

**Quarry..**

Raptor approached the bay area on a shallow, low approach. She activated cloaking 50 miles out, thus came in unseen. She enjoyed the feeling of sea spray on her belly as she skimmed the bay's surface, then transformed and land lightly on the beach. Striding swiftly, she made her way towards the Protectobots' headquarters.

She stopped under the eave of the tall, narrow building – and decided on a good spot for observation. Moving there, she shifted into a comfortable position and prepared for a long time of waiting.

She watched silently, as the members of the squadron came and went at leisure. Her ruby optics scoured their physiques, probing for obvious weaknesses. She used her radar to probe their base, and confirmed that the blueprints from the mainframe were still current. As evening fell, she decided on a plan.

Silently, she lifted off. Her muted engines blending into the sounds of the heavy vehicle traffic on the city streets. Flying across the Bay, she landed near the port. Her eyes shown with amusement at the thought of what she was soon to do. And she hoped with good planning, no humans would get hurt during this party.

**The Party Begins..**

At 1 am, when the Port was at its least active – all hell appeared to break lose! The gigantic Decepticon Dinosaur Tryptocon – reared out of the surf, heading straight towards the port. Sailors and workers shrieked in horror, and fled. Alarms sounded across the city.

As she expected, the Protectobots flooded out of their base, heading towards the port. She snickered as she quickly teleported inside and grabbed a bunch of energon cubes. Then she ripped their power transformers from the walls – and had trashed the place within 30 seconds. Emerging, she saw that the Protectobots had merged into Defensor, and were heading out in the surf toward Tryptocon. She laughed hysterically as she transformed and flew towards the action. Boy, were they in for a nasty surprise!

Defensor threatened Tryptocon, warning him away from the port. Tryptocon appeared to fire lasers at Defensor, and soon the sky was ablaze with their fire fight. Backing up, Tryptocon continued to fire – this lured Defensor out further into the surf. Unnoticed by Defensor, was the fact that none of Tryptocon's laser fire was causing any damage!

Then the Tryptocon hologram suddenly disappeared into thin air! Before Defensor could react – two Sidewinders hit him squarely in the back. He turned as he fell, flailing his arms in a weak effort to protect himself. For his efforts, he received piercing laser fire across his face and chest plates, exposing sensitive circuitry to yet more fire. He crashed into the surf, the water steaming from the red hot, twisted metal. The waves slowly consumed the burned out shell that had once been five of the Autobots' best soldiers.

They fell far too easily! Raptor thought. The Marine F-22 then redirected her engines outflow, and hovered in midair over the spot he had sunk into, firing several more rounds into his prone form.

The dull metal bird-or-prey flew off into the darkness, her fuel cells over full, the painful emptiness within her somewhat satiated. In her wake the steaming remains of her foe – and the Sonic boom echoing through the city – were the testaments to her 'party'.

**Some Questions Answered..**

"Well, we've found out just who she was after!" Springer yelled in disgust, running across Autobot city to tell Prime the bad news.

She had hit Frisco quickly, and from all reports, Defensor had been taken by complete surprise. His attacker had tactfully distracted him and then hit him hard on his undefended back. His tortured chassis was enroute to Autobot city even now, though Perceptor didn't know if he could do much.

Arcee put her head in her hands. "They didn't even stand a chance!"

"If five of us don't stand a chance against her – how can the rest of us hope to?" Springer sighed in sorrow.

Kup put his arm over Springer's back. "Well, son, if we're lucky – the Protectobots were the only ones that she felt had done her wrong. Maybe now we can find out what had happened. Maybe she has no more targets amongst us."

"Do you realize something?" Ultra Magnus said both sorrow and wonder tinting his low voice. "In all of her operations, not a single human was hurt?!"

'Small consolation for Defensor!" Rodimus growled. Though he knew, deep inside, that every member of the Protectobots would be happy by that fact.

Prime nodded slowly. "She does plan her actions in very careful consideration for the safety of the non-combatants. Apparently, more carefully than we have done."

Ultra Magnus looked up, understanding showing in his face. "You mean, it was probably just a matter of time before we'd feel a backlash from the humans? Raptor just happens to be that backlash?"

"What are you saying – that she's in the right!' Springer shouted in disgust.

Kup grimaced "Since we don't know her side of the story that could very well be the case; something to think about in our future operations here."

Optimus considered something. "I think she's going to be hitting a military installation soon."

"To replace those advanced Sidewinders she used on Defensor," Ultra Magnus finished the thought, nodding his agreement to the prediction.

A smile flashed under Prime's mask. "Fortunately only a handful of installations have those particular types."

Rodimus, Springer and Ultra Magnus got bigger smiles; they'd catch this blasted Seeker on her next shopping trip!

-----

You know what to do … Please review… It helps us improve!


	3. ambush

**Autobot Ambush**

Raptor flew in the high altitude winds; the sliver of the moon and the stars being her only partners, the rushing air lifting up her wings, begging her to go faster. Locked in super cruise, the miles flew behind her at supersonic speed. Soon she was in the region of her target, slowing down, she dropped altitude and engaged her cloaking.

Skimming just above the trees, she slowly circled the perimeter of the Air Force base, using her muffled thrust vectoring capabilities to almost hover like a helicopter. Still cloaked, she transformed at the edge of a side runway, and walked toward the warehouse complex which stored all the ballistics and munitions. Beginning her probing radar scans, she began to come up with her plan of action.

Unbeknownst to the cloaked Seeker, her radar scans had alerted Air Raid of her presence. He was concealed in jet mode, lined up within a group of Air Force F-15's. Using his tactical sensors, he tracked the non-base radar to its source. He realized quickly that this source was mobile, and currently located on or near runway nine. Using visuals, he scanned that runway and saw nothing. This confirmed his suspicion that this radar scan was indeed, most likely coming from the Seeker they were hunting. Using a pre-determined musical signal, he alerted the Autobots closest to his position. Then he silently waited for the Seeker to make her move.

Unseen, Raptor made her way towards the building housing the missiles she was after. With it still being the early morning hours, there were few soldiers present. Teleporting inside, she uncloaked and swiftly went to grab the Sidewinders she was after. Alarms began to clamor all around her. Cussing, she grabbed the missiles and barely had time to stuff them into her open bay. The door flew open, with soldiers firing small arms at her. She leaped over them, ran a few strides, trying to get enough distance between her and the humans so as not to hurt them when she threw on afterburners.

Suddenly, a single F-15 came at her, not giving her enough time to get clear of the troops as it strafed her with laser fire. Cursing, Raptor leaped into the air, transformed, and threw on full afterburners. Propelling herself vertically into the night sky.

The F-15 was banking around, an F-16 joining it. Raptor realized that these must be Autobots, since F-16's were not stationed at this particular base. Anger flowed through her, as she realized that it was the F-15's careless action of not waiting until she was clear of the humans when he engaged her – had put the human's lives at risk! So instead of teleporting out of their reach, she banked sharply and fully engaged them.

She dodged and darted, straight on the tail of Air Raid, trying to get a lock on him. Keeping her sensors aware of where Skydive was located. Finally, she got a brief lock and fired one of her AMRAAMs on him. Then she pulled up, looping in the sky, trying to get behind Skydive.

Before she could, Skydive locked on her, firing one of his heat seekers. Going into evasive maneuvers, Raptor released decoy flares as she quickly rolled off to port. The heat seeker diverted to the heat of the flairs, leaving Raptor free to go after Skydive.

The F-16 engaged full afterburners, as he tried to keep the Seeker from locking on him. Banking around tightly, he tried to again get behind her. As Air Raid evaded her first missile and re-engaged, Raptor became distracted, allowing Skydive to get behind her.

She threw on her afterburners, quickly hitting the max speed of the two fighters behind her. As they both reached full speed in pursuit, she suddenly flipped her Stabilizers. Using her thrust vectoring, she dropped her tail and went into a full vertical. Her pursuers flashed quickly underneath her, unable to stop. Leveling back out, she fell in behind them, getting another quick lock on Air Raid and firing another AMRAAM to keep him busy.

Turning her attentions back on Skydive, she rapidly gained on his darting form. Deciding that she was tiring of this reactive dogfight, she teleported to right in front of his location, transformed in a blur, and landed on top of his jet mode. Before he could react, she teleported them both.

**Aftermath**

"What happened to Skydive?" Optimus asked Air Raid, as the combat fighter landed.

The Aerialbot was still out of breath from his evasive maneuvers from that last AMRAAM the Seeker had locked on him. He shrugged. "The slaggin' 'con grabbed him and teleported."

"We don't see them on any of the area scans," Ultra Magnus reported.

Perceptor thought about it for a second. "We know that Skywarp only had a teleport range of 2.5 miles, so they've got to be close by."

Springer sighed with disgust, "Unless Starscream modified the teleportation and gave her even more range."

Prime nodded, thoughtful. "Let's just hope that Skydive can take of himself. But keep looking."

**Alone**

As she came out of teleport over the island, Raptor threw the disoriented Aerialbot against the cliff face. He transformed as he hit, the speed of his momentum caused him to hit incredibly hard. The jarring impact stunned him, causing him to fall the 50 feet to the rocky beach below. He crumpled into a pile, struggling to reorient himself.

Raptor was upon him, tearing his weapons away and kicking him hard again, causing him to hit the cliff face again. Before he even hit the ground, she kicked him again, this time with her engine engaged. The flame melted his abdominal armor, allowing the force of her kick to damage his sensitive communications arrays underneath.

He staggered up, trying to ward her off. But her hand-to-hand tactics were so swift, were so entirely different from what he was used to – that he had no defense against them. Soon, he was on the ground, unable to fight anymore, unable to call for help…. Totally helpless.

She stopped beating him then, and pulling a steel cable out of her cockpit, she secured his arms. Then she sat down, and the two combat fighters regarded each other in silence for a time.

Locking his blue optics with her fiery crimson orbs, she sat there in stony silence, debating on just what she should do with him. The anger within her at their careless actions, relaxed from its inferno into the more constant sensation of hot coals.

Just like they always seemed to do, the Decepticons would intend to do minimal damage to obtain their goal, then the damned Autobots would show up and everything and everyone around – would be devastated. If these Autobots hadn't engaged her there on the ground, no humans would've been at risk. She desperately prayed that her afterburners hadn't killed any.

Disgust washed over her face as she regarded her captive - Yet another one of the supposed 'human allies', who in actuality put more lives at risk with his actions.

Skydive wondered what the Seeker was thinking as she sat there studying him. He berated himself for overestimating their dog fighting abilities against her, for she was a gen-5 fighter, more than a match for a squadron of F-15's in the hands of an experienced pilot. Apparently, she'd been trained to max out her capabilities in jet mode. Yes, if Starscream was indeed her builder, she'd have had a lot of training against the one of best of Decepticon F-15's wouldn't she? The tactician hadn't put that fact into his equation when he had planned out the ambush.

"So now that you've got me, what are you going to do with me?" he asked the silent Seeker.

She chuckled and cocked her head in amusement at his boldness as a captive. "I haven't decided if I'm going to rip you apart piece-by-piece, or ask for ransom. Considering your wing's show of strategic stupidity, perhaps the world would be a better place if I went with plan one?"

His optics widened at her comments. "I'll admit I underestimated you, but our strategy was reasonably sound. We did manage to catch you completely off guard."

"Obviously you detected me through my own radar scans?" she stated more than asked. "That was an interesting way to find me. I'll have to remember that."

Skydive sighed, she was obviously of higher intelligence than most of the Seekers, for she was already looking at her mistakes in battle and thinking of ways to rectify those errors in future missions. Ultra Magnus had good reason to respect the potential of this one! "So just why is a lone Seeker pulling operations against us?" he asked, figuring he might as well learn her motives - before she deactivated him permanently.

She laughed at him, her musical laughter ringing off the cliff. "My, my, you are bold for being the one in captivity." Standing up, she strode over to him and casually kicked him in his damaged abdomen. Causing the Aerialbot to curl up and groan in agony.

Then she lifted him up, thrusting his back against the cliff face, her air frame pressing hard against his. "How does it feel to be helpless Skydive? How does it feel to experience agony alone?" she whispered in his audios. He groaned as she dug her fingers into his damaged abdomen. "How many fleshlings have been injured or killed during your mindless reactions to the Decepticon missions? How many Skydive? How many!?! Tell me!!!"

She grabbed his wings; spinning him around and throwing him back down on the rocks. Kicking his back, she put her thruster right through his cockpit, the thick glass crumbling under the force.

"But we protect them from you!" he gasped, the pain from his torn cockpit circuits blending into the pain in his abdomen.

She kicked him again. "You fool! If you'd just let us get what we want, then few humans would ever get in the way. We let them run away as we collect our wants. Only when you Autobots engage us, do we destroy everything. Though your own weapons destroy even more!" One of her thrusters slammed down on his wing, causing streaks of agony to bolt through him. "Feel the pain, Skydive. Feel the pain of thousands of innocent souls, destroyed by your tactless engagements!"

He blacked out in the agony.

**Dusk Falls**

Slowly, the alarms silenced to a dull roar within his head, as Skydive regained consciousness. The agony of the damage to his body rolled through him, but he tried to push it down, rise above it so that he could think. That's when he heard the singing.

Activating his optics, he weakly scanned around him, quickly spotting the silhouette of the Seeker a little ways down the beach. The setting sun's rays glowed behind her, making her dull plating almost sparkle. She was singing some song, the words pertaining to one of the human religions. As she sang she performed some strange gliding type of dance. Going through his data banks he I.D.'d the 'dance' as actually being Tai Chi. a human form of martial art which they claimed served to relax them and focus them.

With a start, Skydive realized that Kup was so very right; this Seeker was indeed human-sparked! Looking at her in that light, and not as a Decepticon, he realized he had to try a different tactic with her. If he could keep her calmed down, perhaps he could talk some sense into her. She was - highly intelligent - after all.

As he watched her, her singing words flowed through him. The haunting phrases causing him to think on what she had said during his beating; were that many humans unnecessarily hurt when the Autobots engaged the Decepticons? Would fewer be hurt, if the Autobots would let the Cons take what they wanted, and just ambush them at a later time? The Aerialbot tactician mulled over these ideas in his head.

As the sun's final rays dipped under the horizon, the Seeker quit her Tai Chi and strode calmly towards him. Skydive struggled to sit up, but couldn't. She stopped, her red optics studying his prone form, and then she lifted one of her thrusters and activated it.

Wincing in expectation of another searing burn, Skydive looked up in amazement as the pile of drift logs caught fire in front of him. She chuckled as she noticed his look of shock. "Don't tell me you've never sat around a bombfire," she snickered at his incredulous look.

Sitting down next to him, she dragged his damaged fuselage to her. Leaning him against her cockpit as her legs lay on either side of him. The agony of moving caused him to gasp. She wrapped her arms around him, setting her chin on the top of his he.m. "So, do you enjoy being in agony all the time?" she asked.

Weakly, he shook his head.

"Imagine being in that kind of agony, yet it's inside you, and there's nothing that can make it stop. No way to ever heal. Nothing can be repaired, because what's been destroyed can never be replaced." she said, her voice low as she stared into the flames, obviously remembering that kind of pain.

He thought about living this way, with this agony, forever. No, he wouldn't be able to take it. He'd rather die than feel this forever. He shuddered with the thought. "This is what humans feel, when their friends die?" he asked her.

She ran her digits up his fuselage. "What we feel, goes far beyond what you are feeling, Skydive." Unconsciously, she stroked his fuselage/wing seam, but his reactionary shiver brought her out of her reminiscing.

Looking at the Aerialbot's frame leaning against her, her optics flamed as an idea crossed her CPU. "Perhaps I'll accept a ransom for you Skydive. Then you can tell the others what kind of pain they've been inflicting; warn them that I will always be watching. Ready to make them pay for their tactical errors which cause this pain. For the law won't touch you - But I can."

She shifted them, rolling him onto the ground and laying on top of him; her weight on his damaged sections causing new flames of pain to shoot through him. "Perhaps I'll enjoy you while I await the payment?" she told him, as the tone of her voice grew hard.

His blue optics widened, for he knew her rational side was now buried again in her emotions. As she roughly took his lips, he shuddered, guessing what she was planning. She ran her digits over his sensitive wings, probing his sensory array, causing him to shiver underneath her. The pleasure sensation blended with the pain in strange ways, flowing over his networks in a seeming unending wave.

As he groaned in reaction, Raptor leaned heavier on him, increasing the amount of pain he was experiencing. "Even in pleasure, we still feel the pain, Skydive. It's unrelenting, unforgiving," her whispered words flowed through him, became a part of him, as he blacked out in overload.

**Return Home**

"Well I'll be.." Sideswipe said as he looked up at the ceiling of the shuttle hangar. "How in the sloggers did she get you up there buddy?"

The weak Aerialbot shook his head. Not able to explain it, since he'd been unconscious until just a few astro minutes ago. He had rebooted only to find himself firmly strapped to the roof of the Autobot hangar, totally helpless and unable to move. She had even had the audacity to hang a sign on him, which read _Tactless Tactician_.

Sideswipe went to get some help, and soon all of the Autobots in Metroplex were staring up at the helpless Skydive.

"Well, at least we know she'll return us after payment." Kup commented.

Optimus just shook his head, realizing the Seeker had strapped him up there, just to ensure that the Autobots knew she still had easy access to their base. But at least she'd returned him. Of course, only after the Autobots transferred a large sum to an online account. Those funds had then disappeared in the Web, totally untraceable to the final destination. He really doubted that the money was what she was truly after though…

------

You know what to do… Please review… It helps us improve!


	4. Capture

**Containment**

"Keep that shield up! Whatever you do! We can't let the Seeker teleport!" Springer yelled to Hound.

Throwing on full power, the green mech staggered with the effort of keeping such a large area shielded. He knew for certain, if he failed, the Seeker who'd been stalking the Autobots, would be able to escape them.

Bumblebee stood in front of his friend, trying to protect him as the rest of the mechs engaged the grounded Seeker. The two of them stood there, watching the vicious fight.

Her optics burned with fire, as she kept the mechs surrounding her - at bay. They circled her, trying to get past her swift defensive kicks. Rodimus jumped at her, at the same time as Springer from her opposite side – both mechs hopeful to overwhelm her with brute force. But she held them off as she spun in a whirling roundhouse, hitting Rodimus squarely; then finishing her spin with a side kick, aimed at the green Flyer's face. Her thrusters lightly touched the ground, just for a second, and then she was spinning again, desperately keeping the mechs at bay.

As she stayed on the defensive, she quickly locked onto Hound, trying to get a swift shot on him. She was desperate to get him to turn of his shielding, so that she could teleport out of the Autobots' grasp. Bumblebee quickly shot her missile down, protecting Hound.

Soon, the other Autobots joined the fray, Bluestreak and the Dinobots moving in to help their two friends corral the dangerous Seeker. Looking at each other, they nodded, and then all of them jumped on her at once, their combined weight, finally tackling her to the ground. Rodimus and Grimlock got in quite a few punches before the Seeker finally quit struggling and blacked out.

In triumph, the Autobots slowly peeled themselves off of the prone Seeker. Springer swiftly opened one of her port panels, and then cussed as he realized her teleport and cloak circuits were on the other side. So he opened her Starboard panel, and removed those circuits. "Well, Scream made her back-aft backward; but now she'll not be getting away from us."

Using a crowbar, he opened up her weapon bays. With the exception of two Sidewinders, they were empty. He took those two out and tossed them casually to Rodimus, and then he did the same with her laser cannons. "I think she's fully disarmed now. She's safe to transport now." He told Rodimus.

Bluestreak looked at the beat up gray/green fuselage. The Seeker's red optics were still dark with unconsciousness. "Sloggers didn't realize we'd done that much damage."

"Yep, she was designed for hit and run; not for hand-to-hand with a bunch of strong ground mechs," Springer replied, confident in his statement.

**Possum**

They had taken her by surprise, and much to her dismay Raptor had realized that the Autobots had figured out how to keep her from teleporting. The sloggin' green Jeep had covered the entire fray with a shield, and the little yellow one was shooting down every missile she sent toward them! The Seeker cussed in her mind, only her human martial-arts background enabling her to keep the other ground mechs at bay.

She tried to angle towards her only opportunity for escape, but the big orange mech conveniently put himself between her and freedom. Looking into those intense blue optics, she knew he wouldn't stop until he'd gotten her to either surrender, or to cease functioning.

Hearing the sound of more Autobots joining the fray, she knew they'd get her this time. But she had one more trick up her sleeve that they didn't know about. As the powerful mechs tackled her en masse, she activated her holographic projector, as she deactivated her optics and forced herself to go limp.

She listened as the mechs slowly got off her, felt digits opening her panels. Inwardly she smirked as Springer griped about her apparently backward circuitry design, then she felt his digits accessing her other side, as he removed some of her spare sensory circuits, completely believing they were her teleport and cloaking circuits.

They accessed her weapon bays, fully believing their optics when they viewed the holograms of empty bays. She did let them remove half of her Sidewinders, for they'd never believe she had no missiles! Her internal merriment increased, as she heard the comments regarding her banged up fuselage, knowing that the belief in her hologram was complete.

Limply, she let them lift her, placing her apparently unconscious chassis into Rodimus, for transport back to Metroplex. Rolling her helm, she forced her face to remain expressionless, as she felt the vibrations of his engine and his wheels, as he carried her to her imprisonment.

**Decepticon Observer**

Cyclonus watched in silence as the Bounty Hunter was ambushed by the Autobots. He was rather impressed at her fighting abilities and show of courage against such incredible odds. But he didn't show himself, didn't bother to intervene. For if this Bounty Hunter was truly good enough for the Decepticons to hire – then she was good enough to get herself out of this predicament.

He would be interested to see how she accomplished this feat.

**Interrogation**

Slowly, Raptor activated her optics, pretending to be rebooting. Rolling onto her belly armor, she let out a fake grunt, wanting them to believe she was truly as damaged as her hologram made her appear.. She realized that her hands were chained in front of her, but her apparently heavily damaged legs were not. With exaggerated weakness, she lifted herself so that she was sitting, and scanned her surroundings.

Looking up, she realized three big mechs were standing silently, watching her reboot. Smirking inside, she decided to play her 'heavily damaged captive' routine to the max, since they seemed to believe what their optics were telling them. So she leaned back heavily against the wall, wincing as her 'torn' wing touched it.

"It seems we have finally caught our hunter." Optimus commented to Ultra Magnus.

The blue mech nodded. "She doesn't fight as well on the ground as she does in the sky," he noted, locking her crimson optics with his own.

A defiant glare filled her optics, as she lifted her chin at his insult. She spat some dripping energon from her lips. "Only took ten of you fucking killers to bring me down," she insulted back in a hoarse, weak voice.

The Autobots eyed her at her use of human slang. Kup and Skydive had been so right about this one being sparked with a very angry human spark!

Rodimus became enraged at her having the audacity to call them 'killers'. Before the other two could stop him, he had stridden up to her and kicked her hard, sending her sliding across the room. Ultra Magnus grabbed him before he could land another kick.

The Seeker merely grunted, refusing to allow him the pleasure of seeing her pain. Shaking her head to get the newly leaking energon off of her optics, she glared at the orange mech. "You fucking bastard. If you were one of US, you'd now be in jail for false imprisonment and assault charges." Struggling to sit back up, she met his optics with an unflinching glare, "but you're not. You fucking killers get away killing and maiming thousands, with impunity; with no fucking responsibility for your neglect."

Rodimus roared in anger at her words, almost breaking free of Ultra Magnus as he lunged towards her again. Optimus and Ultra Magnus exchanged looks, knowing they weren't going to get far with her at this time.

"We'll leave you hear to think about your options for a while. You're an intelligent Seeker, I'm sure with time you'll come to the right decision," Optimus stated to her, as he and the others left the cell.

---

**A Child's Curiosity**

Hours passed as the Seeker sat quietly. She had her legs bent, her chained arms hugging them, and her helm rested gently on her knees. For all those hours, she had remained completely motionless as she considered her chosen course of action.

The sound of the main door opening caused her to raise her head. Her crimson optics widened in astonishment as she saw who had entered her cell. For she wasn't looking at an Autobot, or even an adult human for that matter – she was looking at a child.

Daniel looked at the Seeker in curiosity. He had overheard the Autobots discussing the fact that this one had a human soul in her, and the fact that they simply didn't know what to do about her, nor even how to reason with her for that matter. He had thought and thought about her, and just couldn't get her out of his mind. Though he knew his dad and the Autobots wouldn't approve, he just had to come and see her, to talk with her. Plus, all of them had been saying the same thing – she was angry with them for hurting humans – so surely SHE wouldn't hurt him!

Setting her chin on her knees, the Seeker didn't move anything else, for she didn't want this child to be frightened of her. She hadn't talked to another human since Starscream had thrust her into this air frame, so it was close to irresistible to talk with this child. But then, perhaps that was exactly what the Autobots were banking on. Cocking her head she studied the kid intently. "So, did the Autobots send you in here child?" she asked him.

"Um, no." Daniel answered.

From his physical cues, and her previous experiences as a human mother, Raptor could tell the kid was being honest. "So why do you chance getting in trouble by coming here?"

"Um, well," the boy stammered, unsure how to talk with her. Then he looked up at her, his tone questioning. "I heard you were a human once."

A smile crossed her battered face as she nodded.

He looked down at his toes, digging one of his feet into the ground. "I was wondering what it feels like.. um.. to be a Seeker?"

Raptor chuckled at his youthful curiosity, so reminiscent of her deceased daughter's. She felt no animosity towards this child, though she was saddened by whom his parents chose to raise him amongst – but that wasn't the kid's fault. Yes, it was far different to explain what it was like to fly, to transform – from a human perspective – than how the mechs understood it. And that's what this child wanted to know. She was the only one who could tell him.

"Come here child; do not fear me, for I would never hurt you," Raptor said in a soft voice. She leaned back against the wall, wincing as her apparently damaged wing scraped it. The boy climbed up on one of her knees, trusting her, wanting to hear what it was like. And so she began, causing him to roll with laughter as she joked about all the funny mistakes she had made while learning.

--

"Daniel's where?!" Springer exclaimed, as Arcee pointed at the live surveillance video of the Seeker's cell. Sure enough, there was the foolish kid just sitting on her knee, asking the dangerous Con questions.

He stood to run in there and remove Daniel from the danger, but Arcee stopped him. "Don't," her blue optics implored him to listen to her. "I don't think he's in any danger, and he's the first one to get her to talk rationally."

Knowing that Arcee was highly protective over the boy, Springer trusted her opinion. Radioing the Autobot Commanders and Spike to join them; they turned up the audio and listened in on the prisoner's conversation.

--

"You mean, you went straight up into space?" Daniel asked excitedly, as Raptor was telling him about her first true flight.

Chuckling, she flexed her damaged wings. "Yep. Didn't realize the mountain was coming up so fast, so I flipped up and floored it." The two of them were almost rolling in laughter. "I didn't know I activated afterburners.. and I did it all with my landing gear still down."

"You must've felt so stupid when you realized that," Daniel snickered.

Raptor grinned at the boy. "My name was 'sloggin stupid idiot' for a long time."

Daniel laughed again. As they talked about more funny events during her learning, the child's merriment ever increased. After she had finished her story about nearly running out of fuel, he looked up at her, a sad expression crossing his face. "Do you miss being human?"

The Seeker gave him a thoughtful look. "There's nothing left for me there, I am dead as a human. I am nothing but a ghost in a metal shell now."

She and Daniel talked for a little longer, then she realized the time and shooed the child to go to bed. As he got to the door, the kid turned around. "Thanks for telling me what it's like."

"Thanks for asking kid," she answered.

--

Spike sat back, his expression thoughtful. Though they hadn't really learned anything of tactical importance; the Seeker's show of gentleness and eagerness to interact with his young son had proven that she had compassion. Unfortunately, her final statement proved that she was completely filled with pain and grief. The fact that she already considered herself as dead showed she had no concern of her own mortality. This made her extremely dangerous indeed.

"So what's your take on her Spike?" Optimus asked him, knowing his human friend might understand the human-Seeker, better than any of them.

"She's not done grieving for her family. In her grief she loses the rational side, her emotions control her actions." Spike answered.

Arcee sighed. "She seems to be so gentle with Daniel, yet she is so violent towards us. How can we change her meta?"

Shaking his head, Spike answered, "Going through the grieving process takes time, and that varies from person-to-person. Some people never fully get over their loss."

Optimus considered this. "Since she accepts being around humans, and stays rational. I think it's best if just you and Daniel interact with her for the next few weeks. Try to get her through this process."

Looking back to the screen, Spike studied the heavily damaged Seeker sitting in total stillness within her cell. "I'll try Prime, I'll try."

-----

**Escape**

Raptor thought about her conversation with the kid for a few hours, feeling pity on the boy for having his eyes so blinded by love for these killers he had been raised amongst. But he was innocent, so she'd make sure not to hurt him during her escape.

She realized that she couldn't use her radar, for then the Autobots would realize that she wasn't nearly as damaged as they thought her to be. She'd been in Autobot City many times before; when she had wandered fully cloaked, and had haunted their halls. During which, she had thoroughly enjoyed her time making the Earth Command miserable for a time. She knew the layout fairly well.

Using infrared, she realized her cell wasn't completely surrounded by a force field, just the front was. The Autobots assumed that she couldn't teleport anymore, so it made sense. She snickered, for they were in for a very shocking surprise, for she had one more trick up her sleeve, a capability that she had yet to use during a mission.

Creating a hologram picture of the cell, Raptor activated her cloaking and stood up. The surveillance camera still seeing the picture of her leaning in exhaustion against the wall, quickly, she slipped a micro projector out of a hidden compartment in her forearm. Sticking its magnetic back to the ceiling, she angled it to the camera. As she activated it, the camera only registered its holographic projection.

Deactivating her primary hologram, the Seeker quickly used the searing flame of a thruster to melt the chains between her arms. As they fell away, Raptor maintained her cloaking and teleported out of her cell.

Walking unseen down the halls of Autobot City, Raptor located where the humans were sleeping, for she didn't want them damaged during her 'party'. Changing her plans slightly, she scoped out the personnel manning the Control room and the Shuttle bay.

Then she teleported into Ultra Magnus's quarter's, intending to pay him and his young lover back for the abuse and insults they had done to her. Silently, she stood cloaked in the corner, watching the two powerful mechs bonding in their celebration of her capture. Her devilish grin widening from audio-to-audio on her invisible façade – as the two mechs moaned in pleasure and overloaded together.

Sliding up to their slowly rebooting forms, she suddenly disengaged her cloaking, jumped up, and placed a thruster lightly on each one's abdomen. As their dazed blue optics activated, she chuckled. "You two shouldn't celebrate so soon." And both her thrusters flamed into life, the searing heat immediately melting their abdominal armor. Before they could react – she was gone in teleport.

Appearing in the Command center, she snickered as Springer turned around in shock. "Here's a gift," she said. As she released 4 AMRAAMS from her belly bays, winking out in teleport before she could see his look of horror.

Appearing in the shuttle bay, she kissed the surprised Bumblebee on the top of his helm as she trapped his arms to his sides by circling him with an arm. The poor small mech was trapped and forced to watch in horror as she released her remaining 4 AMRAAMs at the shuttles, then she was gone. Teleporting out of Autobot City just as the explosions of the last four missiles, blended into the roaring blast from the first four.

Briefly, she flashed into view over the destruction, casually tossing the helpless little yellow mech down toward the City and flipping a bird at Optimus as he turned in shock and ran to catch his friend. Transforming to jet mode, she swiftly teleported out of their reach; disappearing as a ghost into the night.

**Intrigue**

Cyclonus watched from afar, as Autobot City was rocked in explosions. He then saw the unmistakable form of the Bounty Hunter as she appeared over the City. A chuckle filled him, as he recognized the human hand signal which she gave to a very aggravated Optimus Prime. Yes, this Bounty Hunter would make a very interesting addition to Galvatron's forces. He decided, highly impressed with her tactics.

As she winked out of sight, he chose his plans to locate her. Soon it would be time to negotiate for her services.

-----

You know what to do… Please review..


	5. Memories

**Memories**

Flying high in the night winds, Raptor contemplated on her conversation with that young boy. Though he was so terribly misguided in his trust of the Autobots, she could place no blame on him. For at one time, she had been so blinded herself.

Her memories drifted with her wings, finally taking her back to her final night as a human. She had been driving on those winding country roads, crying as she drove home from yet another failed legal attempt to make the Autobots pay. Alone, distraught in her anger and grief, rubbing the wedding band she had taken off – to remember.

The sound of jet afterburners had never registered in her mind. Suddenly, the flash of laser fire; the car going into a roll, and the Seeker's hand reached through the windshield to extract her half-conscious form.

Her thoughts drifted to that wedding band. It had been lost, along with her humanity, that terrible night. Perhaps the wedding band was still lying in the brush next to that road, long forgotten, just as her human self was.

The thought of that heirloom lost and forgotten, filled her processor. She couldn't let that happen, if it was there, she could use some of her more specific sensors to detect it! Changing course, she headed straight to the scene of her 'death'.

--

Following the winding road, she found the exact spot that her car went off. Sadly, no one had even bothered to put up a cross to commemorate the accident – no one had cared. Energon tears flowed freely as she transformed and landed, her activated night vision allowing her to see every tree, every stone.

Remembering that her ring was platinum, she set her metal-ion sensory scans to react to that specific ion. Slowly she scanned, and then rescanned the area. Walking back and forth, she sighed in frustration as she couldn't spot it.

Suddenly, at the very edge of her search area, her sensors picked up a small dot of the metal. Kneeling, she brushed the gravel gently. In glee, she uncovered the tiny human ring and carefully picked it up in her awkwardly large Seeker hands. Holding it up to her optics, she cried again for her family, swearing to avenge them and the many others hurt by the cursed Autobots.

Knowing that her outer skin in alternate mode was made of carbon-fiber, which her internal repair systems were constantly rebuilding the strong lattice structure – she came up with an idea. Sitting down, she pressed the ring hard against the front of her knee armor. Even with all her strength, she couldn't cause micro-fractures within the incredibly hard material.

Grunting with disgust, she realized the damned stuff was eight times stronger than steel in this regard, it also could handle the heat of re-entry. Thinking hard, she activated her laser cannon. The panel concealing it slid back, and the gun locked itself in firing position on her lower arm.

Grinding her jaw together, she focused the full power of it on an incredibly small pinpoint on her knee. Finally she managed to create a small hole within the carbon-fiber matrix; sliding the ring in, she waited a few minutes. Her internal repair system was quick to patch the small tear in the carbon matrix back together.

Satisfied that the diamond and platinum ring was now forever safe within her skin, she jumped in the air and transformed. The early morning rays just beginning to light the trees.

**Northern Lights**

Raptor had always wanted to see the Northern Lights, but as a human she had never made the time. Now, before she went back to Starscream, she decided to take the trip. It wouldn't hurt, nor even matter to the Seeker.

Going up to 80,000 feet, she cruised north. The miles falling behind her as she stayed in the fastest speed that super cruise enabled her to go. GPS told her when she passed the US/Canada border – then again when she crossed over into the polar region.

The first dancing rays of the strange glowing light show, reached its tendrils above her. The Seeker was enthralled as her visual sensors enjoyed nature's true light show for the first time. But just seeing them, didn't satisfy her, she wanted to dance amongst them.

Raising her nose, she increased altitude. Propelling herself into the uppermost regions of the planet's atmosphere. The Northern Lights touched her, sending tendrils of strange energy and magnetic currents coursing through her systems. Her power core fluxed with the dancing energy, sending waves of pleasure racing through her.

She danced with the lights for hours, until finally; she realized that Skyfire was arriving at their planned meeting spot. She sighed again at the natural wonder, and teleported to the Himalayas.


End file.
